Bizzare Pentangle Love
by Chyka
Summary: Gaara-nii! Awas!" teriak Sasori mempeingatkan sang kakak sepupu, Gaara tidak merespon lalu... Chapter 3 has been updated. Warning : AU,OOC,Crack Pairing. Chika ganti penname!
1. Prolog 1 : Mulai Melangkah

Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei,but the story is mine.

Pairing : Tebak aja,ntar juga tau kok.

Summary : Ia wanita yang sempurna…tapi,bisakah aku memilikinya?

Konoha Bizarre Pentangle Love

Prologue

Ia memang wanita yang sangat sempurna…bayangkan, mana mungkin ada wanita yang cantik ,pintar, memiliki karir yang bagus, serta orang-orang yang menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati… Indah bukan? Aku yakin, semua wanita pasti mendelik iri , hanya satu kekurangannya... ia belum menemukan orang yang ia cintai.

Satu, sudah banyak lelaki yang menyatakan cinta padanya, namun ia tak percaya cinta mereka itu? Jelas karena ia tahu mereka hanya mengejar hartanya, mereka lupa kalau ia tahu akal busuk mereka.

Dua, sebenarnya, ia tak terlalu merasa memerlukan pendamping hidup karena teman-temannya masih ada, dan dia hanya akan mencari pendamping hidup kalau ia benar-benar kesepian. Ia menganggap bahwa pendamping hidup belum terlalu penting untuk dipikirkan.

Tapi… Apa jadinya jika ia tahu bahwa teman-temannya ternyata menyimpan rasa cinta yang mendalam padanya?

"_Sudah lama… Aku menyukaimu, Sakura…"_

Akankah ia… Membalas cintanya?

"_A ..a.. aku…"_

Saat ia harus menentukan pilihan…

"_Aku tak sanggup, Ino … Aku menyayangi mereka semua…"_

"_Tapi kamu harus memilih !! Kalau tidak , itu sama saja kamu menyakiti mereka semua!!"_

"_Maafkan aku, Ino…"_

Saat persahabatan yang terikat talinya terputus…

"_Jadi,kau mencintainya juga, Gaara?"_

"_Ya, bisa dibilang begitu.."_

" _Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, kita adalah SAINGAN."_

Saat tali persaudaraan terputus…

"_Aku mencintainya, melebihi cintamu padanya."_

"_Begitukah?"_

"_Ya, aku takkan pernah main-main dengan ucapanku. I'm serious."_

Akankah ia… menyadarinya?

"_Aku tak ingin mereka bertengkar seperti ini karena aku!!!"_

"_Tenanglah..Sakura…"_

Bagaimana ia…menjawabnya?

"_Maafkan aku, tapi…aku tidak mencintaimu…"_

"_Lalu, siapa yang kau cintai ?"_

"_I..i..itu.."_

"_Sudahlah, aku mengerti perasaanmu."_

"_Terimakasih."_

Saat ia menemukan orang yang ia cintai…

"_Aku sudah memutuskannya, Ino-chan!Aku akan mengatakannya!"_

"_Baguslah…Siapa lelaki yang beruntung itu,Sakura?"_

"_Dia…"_

Akankah,ia menemukan kebahagiaan?

"_Terimakasih…telah memberikan segalanya untuk ku…Aishiteru…"_

"_Aishiteru too, Sakura-chan…."_

"_Kita akan tetap bersama kan??"_

"_Ya."_

"_Sampai kapan?"_

"_Selamanya.."_

.TBC.

..Continued.

Curhatan si Chika.

Akhirnyahh…fic pertama yang gw bikin selese juga!!!YEY!!Baru prolog sih…mekipun sebenernyahh udah ada chap selanjutnyah..Well,ada yang bisa nebak ga,tokoh utamanya siapa aja?Pairing?Jawab lewat review yah!!!-maksa mode : on-Yah…gw emang suka ama prolog ngegantung yang mungkin bisa bikin kalian semua penasaran bacanya…

Buat para senpai…mohon bantuannyah…kalo-kalo ada kesalahan yang mengganjal hati para senpai,tolong sampaikan lewat saya yakin,fic inih punya banyak kekurangan dan harus diperbaiki oleh saya,author fic BANTUANNYA!!!-Tobi banget yak???-Review sangat boleh,enggak pun gak apa-apa.

Mau nanya…apakah prolog ini sudah cukup menggambarkan isi ceritanya ?? Mohon masukannya…


	2. Prolog 2 : Awal Kisah Mereka

**Bizzare Pentangle Love**

Chapter One : First Love

A fic by Solaritica Chika.

Disclaimer : Naruto is never belong to me…But the story is mine…

Enjoy the LOVE.

-Solaritica Chika-

Konoha Hospital, Konohagakure no Sato

" Dr. Sakura!", panggil seorang suster kepada perempuan beranbut pink itu. "Ya?", jawab dokter muda itu dengan suara lembut. "Ada yang mencari anda. Katanya ditunggu di café.", jawab suster itu. "Terimakasih, Tayuya.", kata Sakura. "Sama-sama.", lalu permpuan bernama Tayuya itu pun segera meninggalkan Sakura yang –tampaknya- sedang berpikir.

'Siapa yang mencariku ya? Apakah Ino?', Sakura memikirkan hal itu sampai tanpa ia sadari ia menabrak seseorang. "Aw…Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!! Sakit nih…", bentak Sakura pada lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Wah…maaf…maaf…ayo kubantu kau berdiri..", tawar lelaki itu ramah disertai senyuman lima jarinya.

'Sebentar…rasanya aku kenal siapa dia…uh…siapa ya…Rambut pirang model duren…mata biru safir…dan juga…senyum lima jari itu…jangan-jangan…', batin Sakura.

"Ah, Naruto-nii!! Kapan pulang? Kok aku gak tau?", tanya Sakura sembari memeluk kakak keduanya itu. "Ahaha…Sakura-chan…kau tidak berubah ternyata…masih manja seperti dulu", ucap Naruto sambil mencubit pipi adiknya itu. "Kapan Naruto-nii sampai? Perasaan kemarin lusa waktu aku telepon, kakak masih di Madagaskar, kan?", tanya Sakura lagi. "Aduh…imouto…aku baru saja sampai! Memangnya kau tak lihat aku masih bawa-bawa backpack?", tanya Naruto balik. "Hehe…iya juga ya…", jawab Sakura sambil cengengesan. "Oh iya, Deidara nee-chan mana? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama…", kata Sakura sambil cecelingukan mencari kakak sulungnya itu. "Aku disini Saku-chan, un.",jawab mahluk yang tidak berbeda jauh bentuknya dari Naruto, Deidara.

Well…Deidara dan Naruto adalah anak kembar dari keluarga Namikaze, putra dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Sementara Sakura adalah adik bungsu mereka. Umur Deidara-Naruto dan Sakura tidak terpaut jauh, jadi tidak mengherankan kalau mereka bertiga sangat akrab.

"Ah…Deidara-nee!! Aku kangen!!", kata Sakura sambil memeluk Deidara. "Ah, Sakura-chan, un. Le..lepas…un..se…sesak..un", kata Deidara, kepayahan. "Gomen, neechan...",kata Sakura sambil tertunduk. "Gak papa, un. Oh ya, Saku-chan shift mu sudah selesai, un?", tanya Deidara pada adik bungsunya itu. "Ng…sudah sih…memang kenapa, kak?", jawab Sakura penasaran. "Ih..masa Saku-chan lupa? Inikan Family Day!!", jawab Naruto bersemangat. "Ah iya…kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa ya?", tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin karena kau sibuk memikirkan aku?", sebuah suara asing menyambut pertanyaannya. Sakura yang kaget langsung reflek menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki berkulit pucat sedang tersenyum. "Halo, Sakura-san…",kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum, senyum palsu tentunya. "Sai! Kenapa kemunculanmu selalu tiba-tiba sih?! Bikin sport jantung saja kau ini!", bentak Sakura pada lelaki berkulit pucat itu, Sai. Naruto dan Deidara yang sedari tadi melihat langsung bertanya, "Dia siapa Sakura-chan(un)??". "Em…perkenalkan…ini Sai, teman satu universitas yang kerja juga disini.", jawab Sakura sambil memperkenalkan Sai. "Aku Sai, yoroshiku.", kata Sai sebagai bentuk perkenalan diri. "Hai, aku Namikaze Deidara, un. Aku kakak sulung Sakura, un. Yoroshiku, un.", kata Deidara. "Aku Namikaze Naruto, aku juga kakak Sakura. Yoroshiku.", kata Naruto. "Um…maaf ya Sai…aku gak bisa lama-lama ngobrol sama kamu, soalnya aku mau pulang… gak papa?", tanya Sakura pada Sai. "Hm… ya sudah, tak apa. Ja ne, Sakura.", jawab Sai. "Ja!", jawab Sakura sambil berlari kearah Volvo perak yang dibawa kedua kakaknya.

Di dalam mobil Namikaze bersaudara.

"Sakura…Sai itu pacarmu?", tanya Naruto tegas. Sakura yang kaget dengan pertanyaan ini langsung tersentak, "Bukan kok…Sai itu cuma sekedar sahabat…", jawab Sakura. "Yakin?", tanya Naruto. "Seratus persen.", jawab Sakura yakin. "Hati-hati lho, un. Siapa tau bisa jadi cinta, un. Aku ingin sekali melihat saudaraku menikah, un. Pasti menyenangkan, un.", kata Deidara berkhayal sampai ngiler.

Chika : Ih…Dei jorok…

Dei : Yang author sapa?

Chika : Saia sih…hehehe…

Saku : Ga penting! Bek tu de pik!

"Hei, Dei-chan…apakah pertunanganku dengan Hinata belum membuatmu puas, hm?", tanya Naruto. "Belum, sampai Saku-chan menikah, un!!", jawab Deidara semangat. Mendengar itu, kontan wajah Sakura memerah. "Dei nee-chan..apa sih…", kata Sakura sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merona itu. "Ah…wajah Saku-chan memerah!!", teriak Naruto. Seketika saja, mobil itu dipenuhi gelak tawa para penumpangnya.

Bizzare Pentangle Love-

Uchiha Corporation, Otogakure no Sato

"Sasuke-sama, ini ada berkas yang harus ditanda tangani.", kata Juugo, sekretaris Sasuke sambil menyerahkan setumpuk dokumen pada Sasuke. "Hn.", jawab Sasuke sekenanya. "Baiklah…saya permisi.", lalu Juugo pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

'Hah…kapan aku bisa keluar dari rutinitas menyebalkan ini…', batin Sasuke sambil menandatangani semua dokumen yang diserahkan Juugo.

_Tok, Tok._

"Ya, silahkan masuk.", jawab Sasuke malas-malasan. "Hei…ada apa denganmu, Sasuke? Kelihatannya kau bosan sekali…", kata orang itu sambil duduk di sofa. "Oh, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak bosan kalau kerjanya duduk disini seharian tanpa keluar ruangan sama sekali?", tanya Sasuke sinis. "Itu kan resiko dari pekerjaanmu sebagai vice president Uchiha Corp, Sasuke…", kata orang itu. "Diamlah, Aniki! Lagipula, ada masalah apa kau datang ke sini?", tanya Sasuke. Lelaki yang dipanggil 'aniki' oleh Sasuke itu tersenyum simpul lalu berkata, "Kita akan ke Konoha dua hari lagi. Kita akan menyurvei pasar disana, kalau bagus, kita akan menanamkan investasi disana. Kau ikut?". "Hn.", like usual…jawaban singkat dari Sasuke. "Aku artikan itu sebagai ya.", kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum. "Terserah kau. Omong-omong, Itachi, yang pergi bukan cuma kita kan?", tanya Sasuke. "Ya…seorang lagi dari Sabaku Industries…Sabaku no Gaara.", jawab Itachi. "Ya sudah.", kata Sasuke, dingin. "Bye, Sasu-chan…ga sabar nunggu lusa…", pamit Itachi disertai teriakan 'Jangan panggil aku Sasu-chan!', dari Sasuke.

-Bizzare Pentangle Love-

Sabaku Industries, Sunagakure no Sato

"Gaara…apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu untuk menyurvei Konoha sendirian?", tanya seorang wanita berkuncir empat pada seorang lelaki berambut merah. "Aku yakin, Temari. Di Konoha banyak peluang bisnis.", jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil Gaara itu. "Setidaknya biarkan aku ikut denganmu atau kubatalkan survey ke Konoha.", kata Temari. Lelaki berambut merah itu mendengus, lalu berkata, "Tidak.". "Sudahlah, Gaara…biarkan dia ikut denganmu. Aku capek melihat kalian bertangkar hanya karena survey bodoh itu.", kata seorang lelaki dengan riasan wajah. "Hm…baiklah…tapi kalau begitu, aku harus minta izin dulu pada rekan kerja kita…", kata Gaara. "Jangan bilang kalau mereka…", kata Temari. "Ya, Uchiha Corporation.", jawab Gaara, tenang. "Jadi bagaimana, Temari? Tetap ikut, atau…", tanya lelaki dengan riasan wajah itu. Temari mendelik tajam, lalu berkata "Aku akan tetap ikut. Kankurou, tolong jaga Sasori ya. Jangan sampai dia tahu.", kata Temari, tegas. "Baiklah, nee-san…", jawab Kankurou lalu melengos pergi. "Kapan kita berangkat?", tanya Temari. "Lusa.", jawab Gaara. "Baiklah…see ya, Gaara..", pamit Temari. "Hn.", jawab Gaara. Beberapa lama setelah Temari pergi, Gaara merasa ada yang janggal pada ruangannya. Ia melirik pada lemari besar di ruangan itu yang sedari tadi –sepertinya- bergetar. "Sasori…keluarlah. Tingkahmu seperti anak kecil saja…", bisik Gaara pada lemari itu. "Justru kau lah yang cepat dewasa, Gaara…", kata Sasori sambil merangkak keluar dari lemari. "Apa mau mu?", tanya Gaara pada lelaki itu. "Tidak…hanya ingin mengunjungi sepupuku tersayang saja…tidak boleh?", jawab Sasori. "Hn. Dengar jangan buat masalah selama tiga bulan terakhir ini, karena aku akan pergi ke Konoha. Jangan sampai aku mendengar kabar kalau kau terlibat masalah dengan siapapun dan apapun. Mengerti?", tanya Gaara pada sepupunya itu. "Ya..aku mengerti…", kata Sasori, cuek. Lelaki berambut merah dengan tattoo di dahinya itu tersenyum tipis, "Bagus, sekarang kau boleh keluar atau kalau kau tidak mau, akan kulaporkan kau pada Temari.", ancam Gaara pada pemuda itu. "Huh…baiklah…konbanwa, Gaara-kun…", pamit Saori sambil berlari. "Dasar anak merepotkan… padahal dia perempuan…", gumam Gaara sambil membereskan kantornya lalu bergegas pulang.

_Takdir…akan membawa mereka bertemu…_

_Dengan Konoha sebagai magnet…_

_Sakura yang sudah mekar selalu ingin dimiliki oleh siapapun yang melihat bukan?_

_Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti…_

.TBC.

.To Be Continued.

-Bizzare Pentangle Love-

Curhatan si Chika.

Halo semua!! Ketemu lagi nih, sama Chika di Bizzare Pentangle Love! Chap inih cuma pengenalan tokoh plus prolog bagian kedua…Intinya sih, dasar cerita… Maap kalo Chika ngapdetnya lama…coz Chika lagi nggak mood buat ngetik beberapa hari terakhir. Dan…mood Chika jadi bagus lagi coz raport Chika bagus! Alhasil, Chika jadi semangat buat nerusin fic inih… Selain ituh…Chika juga sangat terharu karena review fic perdana Chika inih udah 21!! Nya~ Chika jadi malu…Karena Chika anak baik…Chika bakal balesin ripyuan kalian!!

kakkoi-chan : Nya…reviewer pertama!! Makasih udah review…*peluk2 kakkoi* Iya…tokoh utamanya Sakura…Nih, dah di apdet…

kawaii-haruna : Nya…makasih udah review!! *peluk2 haruna* Ga peka juga gak papa kok…wong pairingnya jga belum Chika munculin…hehe..Nih, dah di apdet…

lil-ecchan : Makasih udah review, senpai!! Pentangle itu segi lima…berarti cinta segi lima!! Oh ya, ada NaruHina tapi minor…

harurunGAARA : Makasih udah review, senpai… Iya..senpai betul, cinta segi lima…hehe…Nih, dah di apdet..

hiryuka nishimori : Makasih udah review…Iya…selain Deidara lover Chika juga Sakura lover…Pairing…liat dibawah yak…^^

Hyacinthoides : Makasih udah review senpai…Makasih juga buat pujiannya…kepala Chika jadi gede nih…hehe..Sip…chap ini gimana?

Furukara : Makasih udah review, senpai…pairing…liat bawah yak..Nih, dah di apdet…

Inuzumaki Helen : He…iya inih fic pertama Chika…*nyengir gjb* Makasih udah review senpai…Pairing…liat bawah yak…Kalo chap ini gimana?? Nih, apdetannya…

chaa a.k.a panda-kun : Hua..chaa!! Kamu review toh…hehe…Iya, tokoh utamanya Sakura. Pairing…liat bawah yak…hehe. Nih, apdetannya.

P. Ravenclaw : Makasih udah review, senpai…makasih juga pujiannya...kepala Chika makin gede nih…hehe. Iya, tokoh utamanya Sakura. Pairing, liat bawah yak…hehe..Nih, apdetannya..

himura kyou : Makasih udah review, senpai!! Iya, cinta segi lima pluss… banyak cowoknya…Naru kan udah muncul, senpai…kalau Lee, rencananya mau Chika munculin belakangan saja. Nih, apdetannya…

Saint Kyrie : Prolognyahh keren?? Ahaha…kamu bikin kepala Chika tambah gede aja…hehe…Buat pairing…liat bawah yak…hehe. Jangan panggil senpai dong…saia anak baru nih di FFn…baru 2 bulan join…hehe..Nih, apdetannya..

dilia shiraishi : Makasih udah review, nee-chan!! *nangis lebay* Wah..begitukah?? Kepala Chika makin gede aja nih. Um..oke..chap ini gimana? Nih, apdetannya…

NikuCross d'Vaizard : Makasih udah review…makasih juga pujiannya…kepala Chika jadi makin gede nih…hehe…Sip…chap ini gimana? Nih, apdetannya…

Nakamura arigatou : makasih udah review, senpai…tokoh utamanya Sakura…Nih dah di apdet…^^

Summer Snowflake : Uwa~~ makasih udah review, Shizuka-senpai!! Prolognya udah oke?? Ah…kepala Chika jadi makin gede aja…hehe..Nih, apdetannya…

bloominpoppies : Makasih udah review…Chika suka yaoi sih…dan di cerita ini bakal ada pairing yaoi kok!! Tenang aja!! Cuma, kalo bikin cerita yaoi Chika gak pede..T.T

miyu201 : Makasih udah review, senpai… Bakal keren?Amin…Chika udah baca tuh Suratan Takdirnya…Keren!! Nih, apdetannya…

Myuuga Arai : Makasih udah review, senpai…Iya, Chika tau…makanya di fic inih Chika bikin Sakura jadi family complex dan manja…hehe…Pairing…lihat bawah, yak…hehe…Nih, apdetannya…

: Makasih udah review…^^ Pairing…liat bawah yak…hehe…

inuzuka rainbow : Makasih udah review…Iya, tokoh utamanya Sakura…pairing…liat bawah yak…hehehe…

Yak, segitu deh acara bales ripyu kita!! Sekarang, kita jawab quiz yang Chika adakan di chap yang lalu!! Wokeh…tokoh utamanya Sakura Haruno yang di fic ini ganti nama jadi Namikaze Sakura. Ceritanya, Sakura itu anak angkat…hehe… Pairing…kalian pasti kaget… Karena…pairingnya adalah…*sfx music serem* adalah…ADALAH….Sasuke x Sakura x Gaara x Sai x Itachi!! Hua…kok pada nyangka Ino sama Naru sih…padahal udah saia kasih petunjuk tuh…hiks..hiks…Berarti, yang menang quiz (bagi Chika inih quiz) adalah…gak ada!! Tapi, ada dua reviewers beruntung yang jawabannya hampir benar, yaitu Saint Kyrie dan Myuuga Arai!! Karena Chika baek…kalian berdua dapet hadiah, yaitu jadi OC di fic Chika yang berikutnya! Ntar kirim data kalian yah! Ntar Chika PM peran kalian di fic Chika yg selanjutnya itu…

Hahaha… Mind to review gak??


	3. Chapter1:Disaster on They First Meeting

Author's Note : Mohon maap!! Di chapter kemaren ada kesalahan…harusnya sekarang chapter satu….Hehe…-nyengir gajebo-. Enjoy my fict!!!

Disclaimer : Chika yakin, kalo Naruto punya Chika, ntuh komik bakal jadi nge-drama abis…Tapi, untuk sekarang, Naruto masih punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Dan juga Evanescence, yang lirik salah satu lagunya Chika masukin disini.

Warning!! : Crack pairing

**Bizarre Pentangle Love**

Chapter One, Disaster on They First Meeting…

Enjoy the LOVE.

-Solaritica Chika-

Di Namikaze Manor…

Deidara, Naruto, dan Sakura sudah turun dari Volvo perak itu. Mereka bertiga dengan langkah anggun segera melangkah masuk kedalam kediaman mereka yang megah.

"Siang, tuan muda, dan nona-nona muda…" sapa seorang pelayan pada ketiga bersaudara itu.

"Siang, paman Kotetsu (un)." jawab mereka kompak dan ramah.

"Mom dan Pops ada di rumah tidak?" tanya Sakura pada pelayan di Namikaze Manor itu.

"Ya, mereka berdua baru saja pulang dari rapat kota," jawab Kotetsu.

"Ya sudah, kami duluan, paman Kotetsu, un…" kata Deidara mewakili kedua saudaranya yang lain.

"Silahkan, nona Deidara." jawab Kotetsu penuh hormat pada nonanya itu.

Mereka bertigapun melangkah beriringan menuju ruang tengah, dimana sepertinya banyak wajah-wajah familiar disana. Dimulai dari perempuan yang penampilannya sangat mirip dengan Deidara, seorang lelaki berambut mangkok dengan gaya norak, pemuda dengan anjing, pemuda misterius dengan kacamata hitam-bulat, serta seorang laki-laki berpierching pada wajahnya.

"Hai, Dei-nee, Naru-nii, dan Saku-chan!!" sapa Ino, yang kita sebut sebagai kembaran Deidara itu. Deidara dan Sakura langsung berhigh-five dengan Ino sebagai tanda persahabatan mereka.

"Oh, sepupuku yang manis…" kata Lee sambil berusaha memeluk Naruto.

"Najis lu, Lee! Ngapain meluk-meluk gue!! Sesek woy!!" kata Naruto, tetap dengan suara toanya yang membahana keseluruh penjuru rumah.

"Hai Naruto, Sakura, dan Deidara-san." sapa pemuda dari klan Aburame sambil menggenggam tangan tunangannya, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hai juga, Shino-kun dan Kiba-chan…" sapa Sakura pada sepasang sejoli yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu.

"Halo, Dei-chan…" sapa Pein, pemimpin dari Bunta Firm sekaligus anak Jiraiya itu kepada kekasih tercintanya.

"Ha..ha..halo…Pe..Pein-kun, un.." jawab Deidara malu-malu.

"Ahaha! Dei-nee sekarang jadi kayak tunangannya si Naruto!! Btw, Pein-san, adikmu kemana? Biasanya kalian nempel terus kayak perangko," tanya Ino pada Pein sekaligus menggoda idolanya, Deidara.

"Apa sih, un?" tanya Deidara sok jaim.

"Oh, Konan? Kebanyakan makan kertas, jadi tadi pagi dia sembelit." jawab Pein.

"Kok Konan-chan makan kertas sih?" tanya Naruto setelah puas ngomelin Ino.

"Dia kan sedang diet, jadi dia makan makanan yang berserat. Kertas itu berserat kan?" tanya Pein sambil menjelaskan keadaan adiknya.

"Tapi kertas kan bukan makanan!" protes Sakura.

"Abis dirumah gak ada buah sih…tau sendirilah, ayahku itu gimana. Karena dirumah cuma ada kertas, ya dia makan itu deh," jawab Pein, santai.

'_Keluarga yang aneh…'_ kata inner semua yang ada disitu (kecuali Pein, tentu).

Lalu semuanya kembali ke keadaan semula setelah sweatdrop sejenak oleh pernyataan Pein. Deidara ama Ino lagi jambak-jambakan rambut, Lee ama Naruto lagi adu panco, sementara Shino dan Kiba malah mesra-mesraan. Sakura? Cengo memandangi pemandangan di sekitarnya, kalo Pein, dia ngibrit ke WC.

Saat mereka semua sedang asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing, seorang gadis berambut coklat tampak menghampiri Sakura dan membisiki sesuatu. Sakura mengangguk dan membiarkan pelayan itu pergi. Dia diam sejenak mengamati saudara-saudaranya yang aneh itu. Setelah Pein kembali dari toilet, ia mulai mengambil nafas, lalu berteriak, " WAI! KATA AYAME-SAN, KITA DISURUH KE RUANG TENGAH SEKARANG JUGA! POPS MAU NGUMUMIN SESUATU!".

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh pada Sakura, lalu ikutan teriak juga, "GA USAH PAKE TOA KALEE (un)!!!". *berasa déjà vu deh..*

"Gomenasai, minna…Nah, ayo ke ruang tengah!" jawab Sakura semangat.

-Bizarre Pentangle Love-

Ruang tengah Namikaze Manor…

"Hai, anak-anak.." sapa Minato ramah kepada anak-anak autis itu. *digiles truk tronton*

"Konnichiwa…" jawab mereka kompak.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa kami dipanggil kesini, un?" tanya Deidara pada sang ayah.

"Ayah hanya mau menginformasikan saja, lusa akan diadakan pesta penyambutan calon investor dari Suna dan Oto," jawab Minato.

"Lebih tepatnya Uchiha Corp dan Sabaku Industries," timpal seorang wanita berambut merah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Kushina.

"Sebentar, Sabaku Industries?" tanya Lee.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto, balik.

"Apa kamu gak tau, Gaara itu pemimpin Sabaku Industries! Semenjak meninggalnya Yondaime Kazekage, ialah yang memimpin Sabaku Industries!" terang Kiba.

"Gaara? Pemimpin Sabaku Industries? Ah, aku kalah lagi sama dia! Asu!" teriak Naruto, kesal. Yang lain cuma geleng-geleng aja, gak mau komentar.

"Kalian semua wajib datang, dan khusus untuk Deidara dan Naruto…kalian akan menjadi wakil kami di pesta itu." kata Kushina lagi.

"APA (un)?" tanya kembar blonde gila itu bersamaan.

"Kenapa, un? Kami kan belum resmi memegang perusahaan,un? Kalau mereka, aku masih wajar,un…" tanya Deidara disertai anggukan dari Naruto.

"Karena kami akan bulan madu lagi ke Karibia," jawab Minato sambil memeluk Kushina. Naruto dan saudara-saudaranya (kecuali Pein) yang gak tahan melihat adegan itu, langsung ngibrit tanpa permisi dulu. Sementara MinaKushi makin asyik aja mesra-mesraan.

- Bizarre Pentangle Love –

Dua hari kemudian, Konoha International Airport.

Pagi itu, dari pesawat 'Oto Airlines', tampak dua orang lelaki berambut hitam turun dari pesawat. Satu orang berambut model emo, dan satunya lagi keriputan. Mereka tampak menggigil karena suhu Konoha yang tidak tahan, mereka langsung masuk ke limousine. Terang saja dingin, Konoha adalah sebuah kota di pegunungan dengan suhu rata-rata 20 derajat celcius. *jadi inget Bandung jaman baheula..*

Sementara itu, sebuah pesawat bertuliskan 'Suna Airlines' tampak bersiap-siap landing. Setelah landing dengan sempurna, beberapa orang tampak turun dari pesawat. Diantaranya adalah dua orang berambut merah, yang satu mukanya polos, yang satu kebanyakan pake eyeliner, dan seorang wanita berkuncir empat. Eh? Dua orang berambut merah?

_Flashback_

"_Ayolah…izinkan aku ikut dengan Gaara-nii dan Temari-nee!" rengek seorang remaja berambut merah pada seorang lelaki dengan riasan wajah itu._

"_Sasori…harus kubilang berapa kali sih? Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" bentak lelaki tiu pada Sasori._

"_Ayolah…" rengek Sasori sekali lagi._

"_Harus kukatakan berapa kali sih? Sekali-" ucapan lelaki itu terputus oleh sebuah suara yang lebih…lembut?_

"_Kankurou, izinkan saja dia ikut. Aku tidak tega melihat ia terus merengek," kata seorang wanita pada lelaki itu._

"_Tuh! Matsuri-nee aja ngijinin! Masa Kanku-nii yang tunangannya nggak?" goda Sasori pada sepupunya itu._

"_Argh! Iya, aku izinin! Tapi kamu harus bicara dulu sama Gaara, mengerti?" kata Kankurou frustasi. Sementara Matsuri hanya tersenyum lembut dan Sasoi tesenyum puas. Gaara? Jelas ia akan mengizinkan Sasori ikut._

_Flashback Ends._

Merekapun dengan tenangnya melangkah masuk kedalam limousine yang telah disiapkan. Di perjalanan, mereka tampak mengagumi Konoha yang indah. Bagaimana tidak? Gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang artistik berdampingan dengan gedung-gedung tua bergaya klasik, taman kecil yang penuh dengan tumbuhan, hingga sebuah danau kecil di tengah kota. Mereka tidak menyangka, ada kota seindah ini di bumi.

-Bizarre Pentangle Love-

Malam harinya, Ballroom Namikaze Hotel

Ballroom penuh sesak oleh para pengusaha dan anggota dewan kota, dan tentu saja para pengusaha muda kita juga tak ketinggalan. Mereka semua menyimak pidato singkat yang diberikan Tsunade selaku walikota Konoha dan sambutan singkat dari Danzou, Itachi, dan Temari. Setelah segala tetek bengek formal itu selesai, pesta yang sesungguhnya pun dimulai.

Deidara yang malam itu terlihat dewasa dan elegan mengenakan gaun sutra panjang berwarna coklat tanah dengan bros perak yang dipasang di dada. Rambutnya yang panjang itu dibiarkan tergerai dengan dihias bando beraksen kristal swarovski. Sementara Naruto memakai jas hitam biasa dengan sedikit aksen warna merah pada kemejanya, malam itu ia terlihat tengah berdansa dengan Hinata, pewaris yang juga tunangannya. Dan Sakura terlihat manis dengan gaun chiffonnya yang berwarna pink dengan aksen pita di bagian pinggang. Rambut pinknya dicepol dengan hiasan jepit berbentuk bunga mawar.

Sakura yang sedang melihat sekeliling dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya, refleks, ia langsung menoleh kearah kanan dan mendapati Sai yang merangkulnya.

"Sai? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura pada pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Aku menemani kakek, kau lupa kalau dia adalah salah satu anggota dewan kota, Saku-chan?" jawab Sai.

"Oh ya, aku lupa." kata Sakura. Dia merasa tidak nyaman karena Sai masih merangkulnya. Samar-samar, tercium bau alkohol dari mulut Sai. _Dia mabuk._

"Saku-chan…aku menginginkan mu…" kata Sai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"Sai! Apa yang-!" ucapan Sakura terpotong karena telunjuk Sai sudah berada didepan bibirnya.

"Diamlah," bisik Sai lembut pada Sakura. Lalu ia menyusuri wajah Sakura dengan tangannya, lebih tepatnya lagi,membelainya.

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sai.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sakura, "Frozen inside without your love, without your love, darling. Only you are the life among, the dead.."

Sakura merinding dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sai, namun…

"Jangan ganggu dia, bodoh. Lelaki tak pantas berlaku seperti itu pada wanita," ujar seorang pemuda berambut ayam pada Sai.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sai

"Membebaskannya dari bajingan sepeti kau," kata pemuda itu tenang sambil menaik Sakura dari pelukan Sai.

"Cih," umpat Sai lalu berjalan menjauh dari Sakura dan pemuda itu.

"Terimakasih atas pertolonganmu tadi,"kata Sakura pada pemuda itu. '_Tampan,'_ pikirnya.

"Hn." jawab pemuda itu.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha," jawab pemuda itu.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih Uchiha-san," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke, lalu ia pergi entah kemana.

'_Ia…cantik..' _inner Sasuke berbicara. Karena tidak mau ambil pusing, ia pun langsung pergi ke stall minuman.

-Bizarre Pentangle Love-

Sekarang Sakura sedang bersama Deidara. Ia kapok sendirian di tengah pesta. Ia tak mau insiden dengan Sai terjadi lagi.

"Sakura, un. Kenalkan, ini Itachi Uchiha, un. Teman nee-chan waktu dapat beasiswa ke Ame, un," kata Deidara memecah pikirannya yang dari tadi entah kemana.

"Ah, maaf, aku Namikaze Sakura, adik Deidara, salam kenal," kata Sakura pada lelaki dingin itu.

"Salam kenal, mohon bantuannya," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum dingin pada Sakura.

"Ano, apakah anda mengenal Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Sakura pada pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja, ia adikku. Ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kalian sangat mirip," kata Sakura sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Oh," hanya itu jawaban Itachi.

"Ah, maaf, saya permisi dulu, mau ke toilet," kata Sakura sopan sambil menggeret kakak sulungnya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia bingung, apa nama perasaan yang sedang bemain di hatinya kini? Ia merasa sangat tertarik pada nona muda Namikaze itu. _'Apa yang terjadi denganku? Apa ini yang dinamakan dengan love at the first sight?'_ tanya Itachi dalam hati.

'_Tidak, kau tidak boleh, Itachi. Ingat, kau sudah punya Konan,'_ batin Itachi.

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?_

_Lead you down into my core, where I've become so numb…_

_Without a soul, my spirits sleeping somewhere cold.._

_Until you find it there and lead it, back home…_

Itachi merasakan kehilangan yang mendalam setelah kematian Inuzuka Hana, kekasihnya. Hana adalah pewaris Petshop dengan jaringan terluas se-Jepang. Mereka sangat bahagia, sampai pada saat valentine day, Hana mengalami kecelakaan hingga ia tewas. Itachi merasa sangat kehilangan sampai ia bertemu Konan. Ya, hanya pada Konan ia mampu mengeluarkan segala perasaannya…selain pada adiknya tentu. Akhirnya, mereka berdua bertunangan setelah hubungan mereka berjalan 3 tahun. Sebenarnya, Itachi hanya menganggap Konan sebagai sahabat, namun karena perintah ayahnya ia berpacaran dan bertunangan dengan Konan.

-Bizarre Pentangle Love-

"Sakura-chan! Sini!" panggil Naruto pada adik semata wayangnya itu. Kemana Deidara menghilang? Dia ketemu dulu sama Pein ternyata! Makanya, Sakura sendirian pas dipanggil Naruto.

"Kenapa, niichan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ano…niisan mau mengenalkan seseorang padamu… Kenalkan, Sabaku no Gaara, sahabat niisan dari kecil," kata Naruto.

"Aku Namikaze Sakura, adik Naruto, salam kenal," kata Sakura

"Salam kenal juga, mohon bantuannya," kata Gaara, dingin.

"Ah iya! Gaara, bisa titip Sakura-chan sebentar? Aku mau mencari Hinata dulu," kata Naruto pada Gaara.

"Tak masalah," ucap Gaara.

"Hontou ni arigatou, Gaara!" ujar Naruto sambil berlari kecil.

"Ano…Gaara-san mau temani aku ke stall makanan sebentar? Aku lapar," kata Sakura pada Gaara.

"Ayo," jawab Gaara. Sakura yang berjalan disampingnya tersenyum yang sepertinya berarti 'terimakasih'.

-Bizarre Pentangle Love-

Curhatan si Chika

Akhirnya…Chika bisa mengapdet cerita ini!! *menari hula-hula,efek kebanyakan nonton Madagaskar 2* Chika seneng banyak yang suka sama cerita Chika! Makasih atas perhatian kalian! *membungkukkan badan,terus nangis-nangis terharu*. Ehem, di chap ini Chika sedikit memasukkan SaiSaku…Adakah yang berharap itu lemon? *ditimpuk kantong semen* Dan, apakah alurnya kecepetan? Oke, bales ripyu dulu ya!

kawaii-haruna : Jangan nangis dong, darl…Nih, aku kasih permen! *digetok ama Haruna* Ucapan selamatnya udah dikasihin tuh, ke NaruHina. Katanya, makasih.

Furukara : Makasih sarannya, senpai…Sudah pas kah chap inih?

hiryuka nishimori : Uwa! Sama dong kayak Chika! *toss!* Makasih atas saran dan pujiannya…Oh iya, aku udah nge-add kamu tuh.

NikuCross dVaizard : Makasih pujiannya, senpai…

chaa a.k.a panda-kun : Kaget yah? Hehehe…Umur Chika tuh asli 12 kok! Ga boong! ^_^v *lagian,ngapain juga boong…Nambahin dosa ajah!*

kakkoii-chan : Jangan ngambek dong, nih kukasih permen juga! *digeplak nee-chan* Makasih atas saran dan pujiannya,nee-chan…^^

Inuzumaki Helen : Iya tuh! Mereka ketemu ama Alex, Gloria, Melman, ama Marty! *jadi ngaco..*

Myuuga Arai : Makasih sarannya, kak Arai…Kita emang sehati..*digiles pake truk ama kak Arai*

Saint Kyrie : Maksih sarannya,Kyr-chan..hehe…Ino? Di chap ini ada,cuma gak terlalu penting perannya…

: Makasih pujiannya…

P. Ravenclaw : Wah, matamu jeli sekali ya…haha…chap inih gimana?

Nakamura Arigatou : Sasuke dan Sakura? Liat aja nanti..ufufu…*sok misterius*

.UchiSa : Makasih pujiannya,dear… Fujoshi ya?

dilia shiraishi : Makasih atas koreksinya nee-chan…hehe…kaget ya?

PinkBlue Moonlight : Makasih sarannya, senpai…Senpai mau Itachi? Nih,Chika kasih Itachi-nya! *menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang isinya Itachi*

miyu201 : Makasih atas saran dan ripyunya,senpai..hehe..jadi malu…

badboy sheva18 : Makasih banyak pujiannya!! –blushing gjb-

himura kyou : Hahaha…Chika juga gak ngerti kenapa otak Chika yang sering korslet ini bisa mengeluarkan ide aneh kayak gitu…huhu…Anyway, thanks sarannya!

Anastasya Debbie : Dirimu tak rela NaruHina? Relanya pairing apa dong? Btw,thanks pujiannya…

HakAr4 S1n : Nih, Chika lanjutin…Semangat apdet fict yah?

harurunGAARA : Ehem, Sasori jadi cewek karena otak gila Chika menginginkannya. Kasian Dei mulu jadi cewek, sekali-kali Sasori gitu…

inuzuka rainbow : Imouto, dirimu tepar saat membaca pairingnya? Lalu, kau berada dimana sekarang? *ditimpa celengan-bagong-konoha a.k.a Chouji*

Wew, banyak yang nanya kenapa Saso jadi cewek rupanya…Penjelasan lengkapnya sih, karena saat Chika lagi asik-asik ngetik fict, Chika kepikiran ada chara yang gendernya ditukar. Asalnya mau Dei aja, cuma…gara-gara kasian, Chika masukin Sasori sebagai yang gendernya dibalik, hehe…Fans Sasori! Jangan bunuh Chika ya….Lemparin makanan aja! Chika rela kok….*digebug*

Ada yang kepikiran buat ripyu??? *ditabok*


	4. Chapter 2 : Second Chance

Disclaimer : Naruto itu punya kita semua, tapi yang pegang lisensi ama yang bikin itu Masashi Kishimoto! Chika cuma fict inih ajah…

Warning : AU, Crack pairing, OOC (keingetan juga gue ama OOC tersayang…)

* * *

**Bizarre Pentangle Love**

A fiction of Naruto by Solaritica Chika

Chapter 2 : Second Chance

Enjoy the LOVE

-Solaritica Chika-

* * *

_**Konoha Hospital…**_

Siang itu, satu hari setelah pesta, Sakura sudah sibuk kembali dengan aktivitasya sebagai dokter junior di Konoha Hospital.

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang kepadanya. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh, lalu berjalan seakan tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Sakura, tunggu!" sosok itu mengejar Sakura, namun karena terburu-buru kakinya terantuk batu, dan ia pun terjatuh. "Aw!"

Sakura yang menyadarinya, langsung membalikkan badannya dan bergegas menghampiri orang itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Orang itu hanya mendongak kearah Sakura lalu memperlihatkan kakinya yang berdarah, "Menurut mu?"

"Wah! Pendarahannya banyak sekali! Ayo, ikut aku ke UGD!" kata Sakura yang panik sambil membantu cowok itu berdiri.

Pemuda itu memasang senyumnya yang biasa, lalu berkata, "Tak usah repot-repot, Sakura. Ini hanya luka ringan,"

"LUKA RINGAN KATAMU?! Sai, lihatlah, kakimu itu sudah tertutup oleh darah! Bagaimana bisa kau bilang itu luka ringan?!" nada suara Sakura menaik. _ia marah_. Alamat kabar buruk untuk Sai.

"Sungguh, ini hanya luka ringan. _Bagiku,_" kata Sai, berusaha berkelit.

"Sudahlah, kau tinggal ikut aku ke UGD apa susahnya sih?" tanya Sakura, kesal.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut kamu ke UGD, Sakura-hime," jawab Sai sambil menyindir Sakura.

"Bagus, ayo kupapah kau sampai UGD," tawar Sakura.

"Makasih,"

"Sudah kewajibanku sebagai dokter bukan?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Sai yang melihat senyum Sakura sudah tak mampu berkata apapun lagi mengenai wanita yang kini sedang memapahnya ke UGD itu. Dibenaknya hanya ada kata _'Malaikat'_ untuk menggambarkan Sakura. Tak henti matanya menatap Sakura yang sedang berceloteh itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu Sai?" tanya Sakura.

"Ha?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagus,"

"Bagus?"

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Ya ampun Sai… aku tanya mengenai global warming kok kamu malah bilang bagus sih?"

"Masa?"

"Iya! Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Nggak apa-apa, hanya mungkin… kurang bersemangat,"

"Begitu… ya sudah, udah nyampe UGD nih. Sebentar, kupanggilkan dulu petugasnya," kata Sakura, lalu pergi setelah mendudukan Sai di kursi tunggu.

_Beberapa saat kemudian,_

"Sai, kau akan diurus oleh Ino, kebetulan ia yang jaga kali ini," kata Sakura sambil menuntun Sai masuk ke ruang periksa.

"Ino? Rasanya aku baru dengar nama itu,"

"Ino itu anak magang, masih sepupu aku juga,"

"Oh."

"Ya sudah, kutinggal dulu ya? Aku masih ada urusan. Bye, Sai," pamit Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye Sakura," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

'Em, maaf tuan Sai?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir tinggi.

"Ya?" jawab Sai sambil menengok kearah suara. Didapatinya seorang gadis manis dalam pakaian suster.

"Bisa kita mulai?" tanya gadis itu sambil mulai membersihkan luka di kaki Sai.

"Ya."

"Kelihatannya luka anda cukup parah," kata gadis itu sambil mulai membalut luka itu dengan perban.

"Begitulah,"

"Untung cuma tergores, tidak sampai robek kok," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya, Ino-san," kata Sai sopan.

"Eh? Anda tahu darimana nama saya?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Sakura yang memberitahukannya padaku,"

"Oh, ya sudah, lain kali hati-hati ya, Sai-san,"

"Ya," jawab Sai. Lalu ia melangkah keluar dari UGD, kembali ke tempatnya.

Sementara, sang gadis yang tadi mengobatinya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres dari hatinya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika melihat wajah Sai, badannya bergetar halus ketika mendengar suara Sai, dan wajahnya memanas saat ia menyentuh kulit pucat Sai. _'Ada apa denganku?'_

* * *

**Di taman Konoha Hospital…**

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang kakinya diperban sedang duduk-duduk memandangi langit. Wajah putihnya seakan menyiratkan rasa kecewa dan penasaran. Sedari tadi, ia menggenggam sebuah telepon genggam. Dimainkannya telepon genggam itu. Ia seakan ragu akan suatu hal. Namun dalam sekejap, keraguan itu seakan sirna, ia berhenti memainkan telepon genggam itu lalu –sepertinya- mengetik sebuah pesan untuk seseorang. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menekan suatu tombol, lalu tersenyum puas.

* * *

**Lorong Instalasi Khusus, Konoha Hospital.**

Sakura tampak lelah. Terang saja ia lelah, ia harus membantu Shizune-sensei untuk memeriksa keadaan pasien di Instalasi Khusus. Asal kau tahu, Instalasi Khusus itu sama saja dengan sel isolasi berpengamanan ketat. Selain dokter, yang bisa masuk ke Instalasi itu hanyalah orang yang memiliki izin khusus dari Hokage, jadi tak sembarang orang bisa masuk. Para pasien di instalasi itu biasanya memiliki penyakit berbahaya yang juga mematikan. Sebut saja, flu burung, SARS, kanker, atau virus-virus berbahaya yang belum ada penawarnya.

Langkahnya berat, seakan ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk melangkah. Namun wajahnya berusaha menutupi perasaan lelahnya. Menyemangati diri sendiri dan menjanjikan imbalan untuk dirinya karena telah melewati hari melelahkan ini, apa salahnya? Sakura tidak ingin didera stress berlebihan sekarang. Ia masih shock atas perlakuan Sai padanya di pesta itu. Tiba-tiba, handphonenya bergetar dan mengalun sebuah lagu…

_Fukai…fukai… mori no oku ni…_

_Ima mo kiito…Okizari ni…_

_shita kokoro…kakushiteru yo…_

_**One messages received.**_

_**From : Sai**_

**Sakura, kita perlu bicara. Kutunggu kau di taman Konoha Hospital, sore ini. Kutunggu!**

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu jemarinya yang lentik mulai mengetik balasan untuk Sai.

_**To : Sai**_

**Baiklah, aku akan datang. Tunggu aku ya! ^^**

Sakura tersenyum puas, lalu memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku. _Drrt…drrt… _Handphone Sakura bergetar kembali, dilayarnya tertulis, _Message successfully send. _Senyum itu kembali menghiasi bibir Sakura, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke taman.

**Taman Konoha Hospital…**

Sai terlihat cemas, namun jelas itu tertutupi oleh wajah dinginnya. Jelas ia menunggu balasan dari Sakura, tapi yang ditunggu tidak datang-datang. Namun, handphone yang sedari tadi digenggamnya bergetar, dan mengalunlah sebuah lagu sebagai message alert…

_Dai tai itsumo doori ni…_

_Sono kado wo magareba…_

_Hitonami ni magire…komi…_

_Tokete kieteku…_

**1 messages received.**

**From : Sakura**

Dibacanya pesan dari Sakura. Mendadak, sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah pucatnya. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya disebuah bangku, menunggu sang putri datang menepati janjinya. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk melihat wajah sang putri sekali lagi.

_Satu jam kemudian…_

Sai masih tetap menunggu Sakura di taman itu, meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, ia tetap disana menunggu Sakura. Namun yang ditunggu belum datang juga. Ia heran, tak biasanya Sakura datang terlambat. Biasanya ia selalu tepat waktu, ada apa ya dengan Sakura? Masa sih, Sakura ketularan virus ngaretnya Kakashi? Sai terus membuat prasangka-prasangka di otaknya, sampai sesosok wanita berambut pink terlihat berlari kearahnya.

"Sai! Maaf menunggu lama! Tadi aku masih harus membereskan beberapa dokumen rumah sakit…" kata Sakura sambil terengah-engah, berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Tak apa, hanya menunggu sejam itu tak lama kok," jawab Sai sambil memamerkan senyuman tanpa ekspresinya itu

"Maaf…" kata Sakura sambil mendekap badannya sendiri.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Dingin,"

"Hhh…" Sai menghela nafas. _Ia sudah menduganya._ Dilepaskannya jaket yang sedari tadi dipakainya, lalu dipakaikannya jaket itu pada Sakura. "Pakailah, itu akan menahan hawa dingin untuk beberapa lama," bisiknya.

"Terimakasih…" jawab Sakura sambil menahan rona merah di wajahnya. "Lalu, apa tujuanmu memanggilku kesini, Sai?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau benci padaku?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Meskipun aku melakukan keslahan fatal terhadapmu di pesta kemarin?"

DEG.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Sai? Bukannya kau…mabuk?"

"Sayangnya tidak, Sakura. Aku setengah mabuk,"

"A…ak…aku…"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura…"

"I..it..itu.."

"Maukah kau memberikanku kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku?"

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu dan memberikanmu kesempatan kedua…"

"Terimakasih, Sakura…" kata Sai sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Sa…SAI!" kata Sakura yang wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Maaf…hehe.."

"Dasar kau ini,"

"Mau pulang? Ku antar?"

"Tidak usah, aku masih ada urusan disini, pulanglah, sudah malam,"

"Baiklah… Ja, Sakura,"

"Ja ne, Sai,"

Bayangan Sai pun menghilang dari taman itu. Sakura pun sudah kembali ke dalam rumah sakit untuk mengurus para pasien dan beberapa dokumen.

_**Konoha Walk…**_

Sasori sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Gaara di Konoha Walk, salah satu mall paling bergengsi di Konoha. Sasori bertekad akan mendapatkan koleksi boneka Bratz baru ketika ia memasuki Konoha Walk. Sementara Gaara, ia senang-senang saja menemani Sasori jalan-jalan. Meskipun ia tahu akan membobol dompet mengingat sepupunya itu adalah seorang shopaholic.

Dimulailah neraka bagi Gaara…

"Gaara-nii, belikan aku ini,"

"Gaara-nii, itu lucu! Aku mau satu!"

"Gaara-nii, aku boleh beli ini?"

"Gaara-nii…"

"Gaara-nii…"

Oh, Gaara sudah pusing mendengar perkataan sepupunya itu. Membuat telinga sakit. Untunglah, ia membawa iPodnya, sehingga kalau pakai headphone akan dikira mendengarkan musik, bukannya menghindari mendengar omongan Sasori.

Sasori masih tetap mengoceh sampai akhirnya ia sadari sang kakak sepupu sedang asyik dengan iPodnya. Kesal, dicabutnya headphone yang sedari tadi menggantung di telinga Gaara, lalu memasang wajah cemberut.

"Gaara-nii! Ayo temani aku melihat-lihat pot itu! Sepertinya bagus kalau ditaruh di ruang belajarku…" ajak Sasori sambil menyeret Gaara ke sebuah toko keramik.

"Hn," jawab Gaara, malas. Ia yakin, pasti Sasori akan memborong guci dan pot yang ada disana. _"Melelahkan,"_

Tapi, pikiran Gaara berubah ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir satu sedang melihat-lihat guci di toko itu. Mendadak, ia pasrah saja badannya diseret-seret Sasori untuk masuk ke toko itu.

"Jadi, guci ini harganya berapa, un?" tanya gadis itu sambil menunjuk sebuah guci berornamen alam.

"Guci itu harganya 600.000 ryo," jawab paman pemilik toko.

"Baiklah, aku am-" ucapan gadis itu terpotong oleh suara bel.

TING TONG.

"Ah, selamat datang nona dan tuan, mau membeli apa?" tanya paman itu sambil tersenyum kearah Sasori dan Gaara.

"Aku mau melihat-lihat pot, kalau bisa berornamen ala Cina," jawab Sasori.

"Baiklah, nona bisa melihatnya disebelah sana," kata paman pemilik toko.

"Makasih, paman. Ayo!" ajak Sasori sambil menyeret Gaara.

"Hn," jawab Gaara.

"Hei, kau Gaara, un?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Ya, kau Deidara kan?"

"Tepat, un. Nggak nyangka kamu masih inget, un," jawab Deidara sambil tersenyum.

"Gaara-nii! Ayo! Eh, kamu siapa?" tanya Sasori pada Deidara. Rambut merahnya yang dipakaikan topi panda itu bergoyang. Lucu sekali.

"Aku, un? Aku Deidara, un. Salam kenal, un," kata Deidara.

"Aku Sasori, salam kenal…" kata Sasori sambil membungkukan badan.

"Ahaha… kau lucu, un. Berapa umurmu, un?"

"13,"

"Masih kecil ya, un… Apakah kau suka kerajinan tangan, un?"

"Suka! Tapi aku lebih suka boneka!"

"Hm… Kalau begitu, sering-seringlah main ke rumahku, un. Banyak barang yang kau sukai disana, un,"

"Benarkah?" mata Sasori berbinar-binar mendengarnya.

"Tentu, un. Mainlah kalau sempat, un." jawab Deidara sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu! Boleh kan, Gaara-nii?"

"Ya…"

"Janji ya, Sasori boleh main kesana…"

"Hn,"

Deidara hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan kedua saudara sepupu itu.

"Ya sudah, un. Aku mau pulang dulu, un. Takut dicariin orang rumah, un. Paman, gucinya aku ambil besok, un." kata Deidara. "Bye, Sasori-chan, Gaara-san, un." Lalu sosok Deidara menghilang dari balik pintu toko itu.

"Ayo, lanjutin milih potnya!" kata Sasori sambil tersenyum riang.

Gaara hanya bisa menggangguk, lalu berdiri bagai patung di sebelah Sasori.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Curhatan si Chika,

Maapkan atas apdetannya yang lemot! *nangis guling-guling* Maapkan juga ceritanya yang gaje! *nangis sambil ngiris bawang* Salahkanlah liburan terlalu panjang yang membuat Chika mati kebosanan! *nunjuk-nunjuk* Chika aja masih gak percaya bisa ngapdet cerita ini. Udah ah, bacotnya. Bales ripyu dulu!

**HarurunGAARA **: Iya, ShinoKiba disinih yaoi. Hehehe…*nyengir ga jelas*

**hiryuka nishimori **: Haha, kalo orang mabuk kan kepribadiannya jadi berubah… Pengen liat Saso jadi cewek? Bayangin aja Sasori pake rok…

**Rin Kajuji **: He… Saso umurnya 13. Iya nih, banyak banget, abis Chika perlunya gitu sih. Kiba itu uke! Kiba itu uke! Hidup ShinoKiba!*tereak pake toa*

**chaa a. k. a panda-kun** : Wai, punya niichan juga akhirnya..*smiles* Makasih koreksinya… Konan makan kertas gara-gara di rumahnya gak ada makanan… Kasian yah Konan? *disambit origami*

**dilia shiraishi **: Makasih atas sarannya… Chika akan berusaha memperbaiki fict ini! *bekgron : ombak pantai di sore hari*

**HakAr4 S1n **: Oke!!

**kawaii-haruna **: Sakura suka yang mana ya…menurut kamu sapa? ShinoKiba ituh YAOI loh…*menebar senyum najong* Kata Konan sih, rasanya enak banget!

**kakkoii-chan **: Susah dibayangkan? Emang sih… Kiba ituh disini cowok tulen, mbak!

**Helen Lautner **: Yey, ini apdetannya!

**P. Ravenclaw : **Wokeh, ini apdetannya!

**Niero-SilvaUchiSa **: Lama-lama miris? Ya udah, tungguin aja fict yaoi dari Chika!

**lolipopaLavigne **: Iya, pentangle ntuh segi lima. Pairing, baca chap 2 yeah! Keep RnR ya… *disambit samehada*

**himura kyou **: Haha… Saku sama sapah ya? Chika juga bingung…

**PinkBlue Moonlight **: Sama-sama… Saku pilih sapa yak ntar?? *senyum misterius*

Yak, sebenernya ShinoKiba ntuh YAOI para pembaca sekalian! Chika sangat menyukai pairing ini… entah mengapa…

Mind to review, minna?


	5. Chapter 3 : They Meet by Accident

Disclaimer : Naruto masih milik Masashi Kishimoto. Belum ada yang ngambil tuh.

Warning : AU, OOC, Crack pairing.

**Bizarre Pentangle Love**

A fiction of Naruto by Solaritica Chika

Chapter 3 : Meet by Accident

Enjoy the LOVE

-Solaritica Chika-

**Suatu pagi yang cerah di Namikaze Manor…**

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, ia masih dibuai mimpi-mimpi indah. Entah apa yang sedang ia impikan, mungkin ramen atau sejenisnya. Tak dipedulikannya weker berbentuk rubah yang sedari tadi berbunyi, berusaha membangunkan sang tuan muda dari tidurnya. Ia masih guling-guling ditempat tidur. Hanya dia yang masih belum bangun pagi ini, semua orang di rumah itu sudah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Namun, entah apa yang merasuki tuan muda kita, ia tiba-tiba terbangun, mengucek-ngucek matanya, dan meraih weker yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Mata biru langitnya menatap angka-angka pada jam itu, lalu terbelalak. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi.

"TIDAK!! AKU TELAT!! OH NOES!!" teriak sang tuan muda dengan lebaynya.

Suara toanya menggetarkan guci di kamarnya. Sang tuan muda pun dengan terburu-buru masuk ke kamar mandi. Entah apa yang dilakukannya.

_Kebun belakang Namikaze Manor…_

Sakura dan Deidara sedang memulai acara sarapan mereka. Mereka berdua memang tidak terlalu menyukai makan di dalam ruangan. Membuat eneg, katanya. Maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin mereka berdua makan di luar ruangan. Oke, mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan nona-nona muda keluarga Namikaze ini. Deidara masih sibuk dengan roti bakar dengan selai kacangnya, sementara Sakura sedang menyesap susu strawberrynya. Kekhusyukan mereka saat makan terganggu oleh teriakan toa Naruto.

Deidara yang sedang menggigit roti bakarnya langsung mengeluarkan roti itu lagi, sementara Sakura tersedak susu strawberrynya. Mereka terbatuk-batuk sejenak.

"NARUTO, UN!!" teriak Deidara dengan kemurkaan tingkat tinggi. Dengan penuh kekesalan, dia melangkah ke arah pintu. Sakura yang masih tersedak, menggapai-gapai baju Deidara yang akan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kenapa Sakura, un?" tanya Deidara dengan wajah innocent.

Sakura tidak menjawab apa pun, hanya menunjuk-nunjuk gelas yang berisi air putih di depan Deidara.

"Kenapa, un?" tanya Deidara dengan bodohnya.

Sakura masih menunjuk gelas itu dengan tampang memelas.

Deidara yang baru sadar langsung mengambil gelas tersebut dan menunjukkannya ke Sakura, "Kamu mau ini, un?"

Sakura mengangguk, lalu menyambar gelas tersebut, "Lega!"

Deidara hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu naik ke kamar Naruto yang ada di lantai 3.

_Kamar Naruto..._

Sebuah cermin memantulkan bayangan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru langit yang sedang tersenyum. Ia mengenakan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih yang didalamnya masih mengenakan kaos dan celana jeans. Rambut pirang model durennya terlihat agak acak-acakan, namun memberi kesan manis padanya. Setelah merasa semuanya siap, ia berjalan ke arah pintu. Namun, saat pintu akan dibuka...

BRAK!

Dari balik pintu terlihat rambut pirang panjang yang diikat pony-tail dengan mata biru yang sama dengannya. Naruto yang terjengkal kebelakang hanya dapat bengong melihatnya. Wajah mahluk itu merah menahan marah.

"NARUTO, UN!!!" teriak makhluk –yang ternyata orang- itu kepada Naruto.

"Ha?" jawab Naruto dengan wajah cengo andalannya.

"NGAPAIN LO TERIAK-TERIAK HAH, UN??" tanya orang itu dengan suara toa yang sejenis dengan Naruto.

"Ng?" tanya Naruto MASIH dengan muka cengo dan mulut mangap.

"NGAPAIN TERIAK-TERIAK PAGI-PAGI, UN???" amuk orang itu sambil ngebanting guling Naruto.

"Aku kesiangan... Harusnya aku nganterin Hinata-chan buat ngejemput seseorang di airport hari ini.." jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

Orang itu langsung pakai kacamata hitam untuk menahan cahaya dari cengiran Naruto itu. "Ya udah, sonoh gih pergi, un. Kasian Hinata nungguin, un," jawab orang itu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk pintu.

Sebuah senyuman super lebar tiba-tiba muncul di wajah manis Naruto. "Makasih, Dei-chan!" kata Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Porschenya yang sudah terparkir di halaman.

Sementara yang tadinya diajak ngomong hanya terdiam terpaku didepan kamar Naruto. Sakura yang baru saja selesai membereskan sisa sarapan, langsung bingung dengan kelakuan kakak perempuannya itu.

"Ne? Neechan ngapain bengong di depan situ?" tanya Sakura dengan polos.

Deidara yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya pun langsung menjawab, "Ngapain ya, un? Aku lupa, un..."

Sakura hanya menahan tawa melihat kakak sulungnya itu. Tiba-tiba, di otak Sakura terlintas sebuah ide yang –menurutnya- cemerlang.

"Ano, neechan..." panggil Sakura pada sang kakak.

"Un?"

"Hari ini ada kencan sama Pein-san nggak?" tanya Sakura.

Deidara menggeleng sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Jalan-jalan yuk... Bosen dirumah terus..."

"Boleh, un. Kemana, un?"

"Gimana kalau ke Konoha Town Square? Sekalian mampir ke toko buku yang ada disana..."

"Hm..." Deidara berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke bibirnya. "Ayo deh, un!" jawab Deidara pada akhirnya.

Sakura yang sudah harap-harap cemas langsung meloncat kegirangan dan memeluk kakaknya itu sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih. Deidara hanya tersenyum, lalu mengajak sang adik turun ke bawah untuk mempersiapkan acara jalan-jalan mereka.

**Hyuuga Manor...**

Porsche Naruto sudah terparkir manis didepan gerbang Hyuuga Manor. Ia masih menunggu Hinata di luar sana, ia terlalu segan pada Hiashi untuk menjemput Hinata didalam. Naruto terus menunggu Hinata sambil memandangi jam Levi's nya. Tak lama kemudian, tampak sesosok gadis berambut raven menghampiri Naruto. Gadis itu mengenakan mini-dress sederhana bermotif bunga dengan cardigan putih sebagai pemanis. Rambut ravennya digerai dan diberi bandana putih sebagai hiasan. Simple, sangat cocok dengan Naruto. Perfect. Naruto hanya bisa tercengang melihat kecantikan sang tuan putri Hyuuga itu. Hinata yang merasa sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh Naruto hanya memainkan jarinya dengan wajah merona merah. Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Eng... ano, ayo kita ke airport. Kasihan yang harus kau jemput menunggu lama," ajak Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, lalu masuk kedalam mobil diikuti Naruto. Naruto segera memutar mobilnya menjauhi Hyuuga Manor, lalu mengarahkan mobil itu ke arah bawah White Hills, Kota Konoha...

Naruto mengemudikan mobil Porsche itu dengan tenang, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu terburu-buru, cenderung ugal-ugalan. Hinata saja sampai terheran-heran dibuatnya. Biasanya, kalau Naruto mengemudi, bisa lolos tilang saja sudah syukur. _'Ada yang aneh dengan Naruto-kun,'_ pikir Hinata. Maka, dengan segenap keberanian yang telah dikumpulkannya selama 30 menit di perjalanan, ia pun menanyakannya pada Naruto.

"Na... Naruto-kun..." panggil Hinata pada tunangan tercintanya itu.

"Hm?"

"Ano, Naruto-kun ti..tidak sed..sedang sak...sakit ka..n?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah cemas.

"Hah? Tidak kok... Memang kenapa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Ti...tidak.. Hanya, Naruto-kun sedikit berbeda..." jawab Hinata sembari memainkan jemarinya.

"Ahahaha... Aku hanya nervous melihat kamu. Kamu cantik banget hari ini," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis pada Hinata.

"Ah... Terimakasih Naruto-kun..." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum juga dan rona merah mulai muncul di pipi putihnya.

Sekarang di mobil Naruto hanya terdengar suara Jason Mraz mendendangkan lagu 'I'm Yours'. Naruto yang sedang suntuk juga terkadang ikut melantunkan beberapa bait dari lagu itu. Contohnya sekarang, ia sedang asyik bersenandung pada bagian _'I'm yours, i'm yours...'_. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tesenyum sambil berusaha menutupi rona merah di wajahnya. Begitulah kegiatan mereka untuk membunuh waktu selama perjalanan mereka. Sampai akhirnya, mereka tiba juga di Konoha International Aiport...

_Sementara itu, Deidara dan Sakura..._

Deidara dan Sakura sudah siap untuk pergi ke Konoha Town Square. Mereka sudah dandan -sedikit- dan mengganti baju rumah mereka dengan baju biasa. Sekarang Deidara mengenakan T-shirt bewarna kuning pucat dengan gambar Bart Simpsons di tengahnya. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut celana jeans pendek dan hi-top sneakers berwana putih. Rambut pirang panjangnya tetap dikuncir satu, tetapi poni panjangnya dijepit dengan jepitan rambut berbentuk matahari. Bibirnya terlihat berkilau, kemungkinan besar ia memakai lip-gloss. Sementara Sakura, memakai T-shirt berwarna ungu dengan aksen bunga sakura dan rok mini putih. Rambut pinknya dijalin dengan pita disisi-sisi rambutnya. Mereka berdua sudah siap, tinggal menyiapkan mobil. Namun, pada saat mereka membuka pintu...

"Deidara-san!!" seorang gadis kecil berambut merah tampak di halaman rumah Namikaze manor. Anak itu imut sekali, rambut merah pendeknya diberi jepit berbentuk panda, memakai sweater bergambar kucing dan rok katun biasa. Deidara merasa ia mengenali sosok manis itu. Tentu, bagaimana bisa ia lupa pada si imut Sasori?

Deidara hanya tertawa melihat Sasori yang berlari-lari kearahnya, lalu memeluknya. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengangkat alis melihat kakaknya akrab dengan anak kecil itu.

"Deidara-san! Ayo~ ajak aku main! Aku kan sudah ke rumah Deidara-san!" pinta Sasori dengan manja. Deidara mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada anak itu. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya dapat membelalakan mata.

"Saso-chan, hmm... Kesini sama siapa, hm? Sendirian, un?" tanya Deidara setelah menyadari gadis itu sendirian, tidak ada yang mengawalnya atau menemaninya. Sasori masih kecil, tak aman jika anak kecil pergi sendirian.

Sasori menggeleng, "Sama Gaara-nii kok... Dia nunggu didepan... gak mau masuk…" jawab Sasori sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Udah Saso-chan, un... Jangan sedih, un," kata Deidara sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasori. Sasori mendongak, lalu tersenyum. Mereka berduapun tertawa.

Sakura yang sedari tadi bengong melihat dua orang ini pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Ano, neechan..."

"Hm?"

"Anak ini siapa?"

"Dia, un?" tanya Deidara balik sambil menunjuk Sasori. Sakura mengangguk.

"Dia adik sepupunya Gaara, un," jawab Deidara. "Belum kenalan kan, un? Ayo kenalan dulu, un.."

"Halo, aku Namikaze Sakura, adik Deidara, salam kenal adik kecil!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Akasuna no Sasori, salam kenal..." jawab Sasori. Suasana mendadak sepi, namun rasanya hangat bagi mereka.

"Kita berteman ya?" tanya Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hn," jawab Sasori sambil menyambut tangan Sakura. Deidara yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum, melihat sebuah ikatan baru terbentuk didepannya.

**Konoha International Airport...**

Naruto dan Hinata sedang berada di ruang tunggu. Jadwal tiba pesawat orang yang akan mereka jemput mengalami kemunduran karena ada badai. Sekarang, mereka sedang membeli es krim sembari membunuh waktu.

"Hinata-chan! Sini!" panggil Naruto pada seorang gadis yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan itu. Sang gadis menoleh, lalu menghampiri Naruto.

"Hinata-chan mau rasa apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan daftar menu.

Hinata sejenak memerhatikan daftar menu itu, "Ano... Vanilla dengan saus strawberry saja..." jawab Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Kalau begitu, satu es krim strawberry dengan saus coklat dan satu eskrim vanilla dengan saus strawberry ya, paman!" kata Naruto pada penjaga stand es krim itu.

"Baik, pesanan anda akan kami siapkan. Mohon tunggu sebentar," kata si penjaga stand sambil menyiapkan es krim. Naruto yang dasarnya sudah pecicilan, langsung menengok ke dalam stand, penasaran bagaimana caranya es krim dibuat. Sementara Hinata diam saja dan dengan sabar menunggu es krim tersebut.

"Maaf, ini es krimnya.... Selamat menikmati..." kata si paman penjaga stand itu kepada Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto pun dengan cekatan mengambil es krim itu dan memberikan salah satunya pada Hinata.

"Ini, Hinata-chan!" kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan satu cone es krim vanilla dengan saus strawberry.

"Makasih Naruto-kun..." jawab Hinata dengan wajah merona merah.

"Sama-sama!" ucap Naruto sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

Mereka berdua pun makan es krim dengan tenang, beberapa kali es krim Naruo lumer dan membasahi pipinya. Hinata pun membersihkannya dengan tissue, yang pada akhirnya tidak jadi karena Hinata keburu dicium oleh Naruto. Wajah Hinata memerah, sedangkan Naruto masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tak terasa, es krim mereka sudah habis. Karena itulah, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengobrol dengan paman penjaga stand es krim tadi.

"Paman sejak kapan bekerja disini?" tanya Naruto pada si paman itu.

"Ya... Kira-kira sudah dari 5 tahun yang lalu," jawab si Paman sambil tersenyum.

"Memang asalnya paman bekerja dimana?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran. Hinata hanya mendengarkan saja, dia terlalu takut untuk bertanya.

"Sebelumnya paman bekerja di Nara Shop, hanya saja paman bosan, dan jadilah paman berjualan es krim disini," terang paman itu sambil tersenyum.

"Nama paman siapa? Jadi nanti kalau aku beli es krim lagi bisa ngobrol!" tanya Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Ah, GaarAufa desu, anata wa?" tanya si paman.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Dia Hyuuga Hinata, tunanganku," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinata hanya terdiam sambil memainkan jarinya.

"MOHON PERHATIAN. PESAWAT KONOHA AIRLINES JURUSAN KONOHA – STOCKHOLM AKAN TIBA DALAM WAKTU 15 MENIT." ucap seorang petugas bandara melalui speaker.

"Pesawatnya sudah hampir tiba. Ayo kita ke ruang tunggu Naruto-kun," ajak Hinata. Naruto mengangguk, lalu melambai-lambai pada GaarAufa. GaarAufa tersenyum dan membalas lambaian Naruto, lalu kembali sibuk melayani pembeli.

_Lima belas menit kemudian...._

Naruto dan Hinata kini sudah berada di ruang tunggu bandara. Naruto terlihat gugup saat ini, sementara Hinata sepertinya senang-senang saja. Mereka terdiam mebisu dalam keramaian bandara, sampai...

"Hinata?" suara lembut seorang wanita dewasa memanggil Hinata. Hinata menoleh, lalu mendapati seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan mata ungu keperakan berdiri didepannya. Reflek, Hinata berdiri dan memeluk orang itu. Naruto hanya diam, tak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

"Nee-sama!" kata Hinata saat berada dalam pelukan wanita tersebut. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Hinata.

"Nee-sama pulang, Hinata," kata wanita itu. Hinata menangis dan mengangguk dalam pelukan yang semakin mengerat itu.

Suasana haru itu terinterupsi oleh Naruto yang bertanya, "Ano, gomenasai mengganggu, tapi anda siapa?" tanya Naruto pada wanita yang sedang memeluk Hinata itu.

"A...ano... Naruto-kun... Kenalkan, ini kakakku... Hinabi Hyuuga..." jawab Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinabi. Hinabi tersenyum manis pada Naruto lalu membungkukkan badan, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Hinata lalu mengenalkan Naruto pada sang kakak, lalu mengambil barang Hinabi. Setelah naik ke mobil Naruto dan memindahkan barang, mereka bertiga ngobrol selama perjalanan dari KIA ke White Hills.

**Namikaze Manor...**

Deidara, Sakura, Gaara dan Sasori sedang mengobrol di kebun belakang. Gaara dipaksa masuk oleh Deidara, and... here they are, acara piknik di kebun belakang. Deidara dan Sasori menyiapkan tempat sedangkan Gaara dan Sakura mengambil makanan. Dari halaman terdengar suara tawa Deidara dan Sasori yang sedang berusaha membereskan tikar. Gaara dan Sakura yang mengintip dari balik jendela dapur hanya dapat menahan tawa melihat kekonyolan saudara mereka itu. Sakura mengambil cemilan dan meletakkannya dalam sebuah wadah, sementara Gaara mengambil minuman dan membawanya ke halaman belakang.

"Hei, ayo cepat bereskan... Aku mau menyimpan ini!" kata Gaara pada Deidara dan Sasori yang sedang asyik bercanda. Buru-buru mereka merapikan tikar tersebut. Gaara hanya menggelenggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menyimpan minuman itu.

Sakura yang baru datang pun menyerukan, "Cemilan siap!!" sambil mengangkat wadah cemilan tersebut.

Deidara dan Sasori bersorak, tetapi tidak dengan Gaara. Ia terus menatap gelisah ke arah Deidara. Gaara selalu merasa tidak enak ketika melihat Deidara tersenyum, maupun tertawa. Karena, Deidara adalah cinta pertamanya...

_Flashback..._

_Gaara berlari ke arah taman, Kankurou dan Matsuri menunggunya disana. Ia berlari dengan terburu-buru, tidak memerhatikan didepannya ada sebuah batu. Jadilah, lutut Gaara luka dan berdarah. Ia menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Di sela-sela tangisannya, Gaara seperti melihat bayangan hitam yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ternyata,seorang anak perempuanlah yang tadi menghalangi pirang panjang dengan mata biru langit yang menawan. Tak ayal, Gaara terpesona oleh kecantikan anak itu._

"_Kau tak apa, hmm?" tanya anak itu sambil menaik Gaara dari jatuhnya._

_Gaara terdiam dan menunjukkan lututnya._

"_Kau luka, un?" tanya anak itu sambil menengok ke arahnya._

_Ia mengangguk._

"_Ya sudah, ku tempel plester saja ya, un?" tanya anak itu sambil mengeluarkan plester dari saku celananya, lalu menempelkannya di lutut Gaara._

"_Makasih," jawab Gaara sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya._

"_Sama-sama, senang bisa membantu, un," jawab anak itu sambil tersenyum manis._

_Jantung Gaara berdetak tak karuan melihatnya._

"_Oh iya, un. Daritadi kita ngobrol belum kenalan, un. __Aku Deidara, un. Kamu siapa, un?" tanya gadis kecil yang bernama Deidara itu._

"_Gaara..."_

"_Salam kenal, Gaara-kun, un! __Maaf, tapi aku pergi dulu ya, un!" teriak Deidara sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Gaara. Gaara terdiam beberapa saat, lalu kembali berlari ke taman._

_Flashback ends_

Gaara hanya tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu kembali. Deidara yang menolongnya, mengobati lukanya, tersenyum untuknya... Senyuman Deidara... seakan hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Namun, kini ia hanya bisa menatap sang bidadari dari kejauhan, karena sang bidadari kini telah memiliki pujaan hati.... tapi bukan dia. Gaara terhanyut dalam sungai lamunan, tersenyum kecut mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Deidara. Hah, persetan dengan itu semua. Ia hanya ingin melupakan Deidara, hanya itu. Tapi... mengapa begitu sulit? Samar-samar ia masih dapat mendengar suara tawa cewek-cewek itu. Namun, suara tawa itu terhenti, tergantikan oleh jeritan.

"Gaara-nii! Awas!!" teriaak Sasori berusaha memperingatkan Gaara.

Gaara yang sedang lemot mode : on, baru beraksi di detik ke 10, "Eh?"

"Huwa~!!" teriak seseorang. Tanpa disadari, orang itu jatuh dan menimpa tubuh Gaara dan... bibir mereka bersentuhan!!

"Ya ampun..." ucap Sasori dengan nada seakan-akan menyesal, sementara Deidara mangap gak percaya akan apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

Yep, Gaara dan Sakura... BERCIUMAN.

Curhatan si Chika...

Halo, minna!! Chika kambek egen with BPL!! *sfx : keprok-keprok* Asalnya chap ini panjang banget, karena takut minna-san bosen bacanya, Chika belah jadi 2 deh... Oke, maap atas apdetannya yang lama... Banyak tugas nihh... *mojok* Hubungan Gaara dan Deidara udah dijelasin diatas... Bales ripyu dulu yahh!!

**Panda-nii **: Nih, udah Chika coba panjangin... Gimana? Ukenya Kiba!!

**Kakkoii-chan **: Weh? Pengen belanja sama Gaara? Hubungi Chika! *gaje..*

**Kawaii-haruna **: Tak ada lagi selain ShinoKiba kok... Cuma itu doang... Iyahh, Saso-chan suka pot. Katanya buat pajangan di kamar... XD

**akasuna yu **: Waii, niichan!! Gak apa-apa kok... Chika seneng!! *glundungan* Ada apa dengan Gaara? Silahkan baca chap inih!! *kacoo*

**PinkBlue Moonlight **: Hayah... kulit Sai kan setipis sepatu kaca Cinderella -??-... Asalnya mau gitu...tapi kurang sreg kalo Kiba jadi cewek...hehehe...

**Inuzumaki Caleb Athena Helen **: Hubungan Dei dan Gaara sudah dijelaskan di atas.... Kalo kurang jelas tanya lagi aja...^^

**Wolfie von Mudvayne **: Bener banget kata neechan!! Chika setuju!!

**Hiryuka nishimori **: Memang sulit dibayangkan! *ditampol* Iya, kaachan bener... huehehehe... Ringtone kaachan tuh?? O.O

**Furukara **: Maapkan daku lemot ngapdet... huhuhu...

**Dilia shiraishi **: Makasii sarannya... Chika akan berusaha memperbaikinya...

**Angel's Avarice **: Makasii semangatnya... Oia, Chika pinjem OC kakak ya?? *kitten eyes*

**Himura kyou **: Jahh... Jangan sama Jiraiya dong... Kasian Pein dan Konan kalo bokapnya nikah ama daun muda...

**Inuzuka rainbow **dan **lolipopaLavigne **: Makasii banyag...

Makasii banyag yahh uda mau ngeripyu cerita Chika!! Ripyuan kalian sangadh berarti... Huks...

Bagi yang baek ati dan gag pelit, silahkan pencet tombol ijo bertuliskan 'Review this Story/Chapter'

Arigatou!!


End file.
